


Red Strings Wrapped Around My Fingers

by Bonebreakjack



Series: The Unwanted Throne [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Part of my Unwanted Throne Series and for Vrains Bingo, this version of Kiyoshi Kogami is based off a collaboration between me and Whistle Mist!(Thought our version tend to differ in some ways X3).Prompt: SoulmatesKiyoshi doesn't believe in fate but when faced with undeniable proof that not every is as it seems he may be rechecking that belief that he might be linked to someone.
Relationships: Kougami Kiyoshi/Original Character(s)
Series: The Unwanted Throne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548553
Kudos: 3





	Red Strings Wrapped Around My Fingers

Kiyoshi would always deny the supernatural, having denied its existence once it dawned on him that no magical being or almighty God would save him from the hell that was his life. 

No Fairytale knight to save him from the dragon that chased him and keeps interfering with his life. Things like Fate, destined meetings, and  _ soulmates _ made him curl over and laugh from how ridiculous and stupid it was. Miracles do not happen because some higher being or entity took pity on you, they happen because you make it happen. Chanced meetings are just that, chance.   
  
Red strings of fate were nothing more than people hoping they won’t be alone in the world.

So, Kiyoshi set out to make his own miracles. To make his chances higher. He found two others, Kenji and Zane, who were in just a shitty situation as he was and they clicked. Kiyoshi might have been looking for those to match the brawn to his mind, however in doing so they became friends… family, and he cherished them. 

He taught himself how to read, how to write, educated himself in Mathematics and the art of Science. Kiyoshi escaped his hell ridden life in the Satellite with them as they jumping from shitty apartment to shitty apartment to stay afloat.

What Kiyoshi did was make their chances better and it paid off. There was no string binding them but the bonds they made after working with each other.

Kiyoshi was fine with this, fine with his friends and them working towards a new life out of the hell hole Satellite. He didn’t need anyone else… well except for his  _ Girlfriends and Boyfriends. _

He fancied the thought of romance every once in a while. Maybe after a good trashy romance, or practically tear jerking soap opera. Kiyoshi imagined someone sweeping him off his feet, taking him far away from this life of struggle and fear. 

The Dragon that hunted him and wished to devour him. His knight would come, save him and they would live happily ever after. They would be big and strong, keeping him safe from all that wished to harm him.

Then Kiyoshi would awaken to reality, call up his nearest so called Boyfriend or Girlfriend and spend a night or two with them, getting gifts or money in return. Shamelessly using them for his own gain, the money took people far after all. 

If he ever wanted to find such a person he needed to live long enough to meet them first. Kiyoshi doubts he will though. There's not many people who would look at what he does in the name of survival and not turn their nose in disgust or try to keep him out of pity.

_ Kiyoshi was NO ONE’S pity case. _

He was not some pet for someone to keep and dote over. Not some unfortunate child that needed to be coddled, kept away from the world. Kiyoshi was above all else. A survivor working for everything he had and then some. Kiyoshi went to college, graduated young, He taught his friends how to read and write, he pinched every yen so they could get through to their next rent.

So if any person who looked down on him for what he had done to survive , he would claw their eyes out. 

If anything Kiyoshi would want someone who would look at him and see that who he was now,  _ if they could just see that _ , and not damaged goods. 

He would be happy with that.

Kiyoshi didn't believe in miracles, he didn't believe in fate, he didn’t believe in red strings. He sure as hell believes he fucked up picking this ONE job because his boss won't butt the hell out of his life, and keeps interfering somehow taking his chances of survival away. 

At first it was fine, he needed the job and his boss paid interns. Kiyoshi was better and smarter then the rest of these airhead brats who paid their way through school and retained nothing. He made sure the man knew it too.

Then that rowdy angry child he called a daughter with the damn red hair literally stomped her way into his life and Kiyoshi can't get rid of these people! 

At first he thought she was cute and unique looking. The first thing you see of her is her size. After all, she was double his own height, and probably tripled his weight **(which...wasn't saying much, Kiyoshi much to his bitterness was of slim and tiny side)** . After that her cuter features showed through the character hood she wore.

Gold eyes with a unique white pupil  **(almost reptilian?)** , tanned skin she got from her father. Chubby cheeks that showed her youthful ness, rounded curves and natural muscle.

The most stunning thing though was her hair, it was red, and not just any red but pink red, like a flower! Hell she even had yellow highlights! At first Kiyoshi thought it was a slick dye job but later one he realized that was her natural color.

She looked nice in his eyes until she sat her giantess self  _ right at his desk!. _ It could have been forgiven, until she decided to open her mouth and then he couldn't help but think her ugly because there was nothing cute about her gotten out of bed look, sour attitude, and clear ignorance of the fact she was sitting at _ his  _ desk and refuses to leave.

Chikyuu was the most annoying person he ever met, bar none.

He poked this dragon and told her to get out.

She decided the most logical and polite thing to do was chuck him right across the lab.

No lie he hated her guts after that, her and her nosy father’s. Cause somehow, someway he kept fucking see her  _ everywhere _ after that **.** Even after he quit they kept barging into his life.

It was then Kiyoshi started to believe there really was someone up there looking into his life. Because there is no logical explanation as to why he keeps meeting these people and their friends when he wants to avoid them at all costs. Someone up there decided to make it even more difficult than it already was.

A red string of fate's entire purpose was to make him miserable and it all started with the red head with a temper.

At least… he thought...

Then Kiyoshi started to rethink about the supernatural when he was kidnapped by a  **_duel monster_ ** of all things, and was saved by that very annoying red haired girl who-who didn't even hesitate in transforming into a half dragon and battling the monster until Kiyoshi was free and safe. Chikyuu got hurt trying to save him and they weren't even friends, hell they didn't even like each other! But she still did it and didn't even ask for anything in return.

It was tentative, their relationship after that. Kiyoshi really couldn't call her a friend, not with the shit that happened in the beginning. Chikyuu's genuine emotions are rough and raw, her simplistic views on life, and genuine awe at learning and making friends. It made the hardened feelings fade a little with all that flower red hair. Somehow it made Kiyoshi's heart start skipping beats.

He started to really believe in the supernatural after that  **(can't really deny it after being kidnapped multiple times by duel monsters and his own friend at the time was a literal half dragon who was picked by some damn Dragon deity to be one of his newest servants. Kiyoshi is skeptical, not blind.)** , he's seen things you only saw in shows and books. Wonders that took his breath away and treasures he's only ever dreamed of.

What really made him believe in the supernatural was the redhead who laid beside him in bed. Somehow Life decided to be a conniving bitch and hand him the very person he asked for but kept running away from. The one that no matter how far Kiyoshi ran would somehow find him and save him. They kept coming back to each other like magnets.

So, with her red hair tangled in his fingers, he laughed hard waking her from her afternoon slumber.

His knight in shining armor was actually a dragon whose red hair kept getting tangled in his life.


End file.
